Error
by Rutabi
Summary: otra pelea causada por un error de ella,mas dificil de arreglar y quizas no haya un buen final.pesimo summary , dramatico,  primer one-shot pasen y lean espero que les agrade   "


Hola lectores bueno este es mi primer one-shot la verdad no creo que sea mi mejor trabajo pero bueno por algo se una vez aviso que este fic es muy dramático para que no esperen mucha felicidad. Este trabajo fue inspirado en un momento malo de mi vida más una canción y bueno ya saben la imaginación hace cosas como esta. Espero que les guste de antemano gracias por interesarse en esta lectura hecha por mí.Una cosa mas este fic tiene divisiones son las vistas de nuestros personajes osea lo leran de esta forma(vista de akane, linea,vista de ranma,linea)y asi sucesivamente. Disfruten

Los personajes son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Simbología

-blablabla- habla de los personajes

[blablablá]pensamientos

ERROR

Llego como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida, probablemente lo velocidad con la que se dejo caer en la cama fue muy rápida tanto que gracias a su peso el tronido de algunos resortes se hizo presente en la habitación.  
>Todo estaba mal ella sabía que siempre tuvo problemas por diferentes razones malentendidos, celos, mentiras, pretextos y todo lo q encontraban para que surgiera algún tipo de problema pero ahora era diferentes. Jamás habían sentido algo parecido a pesar de todo el dolor que surgía en ella cuando lo veía con otra no era tan grande y al final todo se solucionaba con unas pocas palabras de él pero en esta ocasión fue diferente.<br>Ahora el dolor era de él. Poseía el sentimiento de tristeza, rabia, dolor, frustración y desamor.  
>Le dolía a ella también porque nunca se había presentado en una situación así además ya había logrado derribar a la barrera de su orgullo y trato de remediarlo de alguna forma pero no quiso, estaba demasiado dolido para escuchar.<br>La lagrima corrió por su blanca mejilla dejando todo a su paso humedecido y brillante-Ranma perdóname-dijo para girar su cabeza a la almohada y llorar, llorar y desahogarse, purificar su alma.

* * *

><p>Estaba en su habitación en una esquina obscura sin nadie quien pudiera molestarlo. El ambiente de la casa era silencioso, todos sabían que sentían y sucedía entre ellos y por respeto una vez en sus vidas hacia ellos trataban de dejarlos solos para que pudieran estar con paz.<br>Él estaba en su mundo, solo con oscuridad en su alma. Desde que todo eso sucedió a tenido unas inmensas ganas de mandar a todos al demonio hasta quizás dejar de vivir pero ahora su orgullo era lo que lo mantenía vivo.  
>Al recordarlo, sentado en el suelo abrazo sus piernas a su torso y agacho la cabeza para apretar muy fuerte la memorias lo mataban lentamente-maldita seas- dijo sin dejar de apretar y recordando cada intente de ese momento<p>

**Flashback**  
>estaba los dos jóvenes más conocido de Nerima gracias a sus grandes aventuras vividas en esa ciudad, sentados "oyendo" al profesor dar clase pero claramente tanto ellos como la clase entera esperaba con ansias el fin de clases para ir a sus esperadas vacaciones de verano.<p>

En segundos la escuela empezó a vaciarse de tantas chicas que salían. A nuestros protagonistas les costaba encontrase para irse entre tanta multitud pero ya después de unos cuantos minutos era más fácil buscar.  
>Fue demasiado rápido todo y muy difícil de explicar<p>

_**vista de akane**_  
>Estaba caminando en las orillas de la escuela para poder esquivar a todo mundo pero en eso choco con un gran y fuerte torso que le corto el paso ella volteo y vio a uno de sus grandes amigos parado viéndola con una cara que expresaba sorpresa al verla. No había duda que era el e chico siempre perdido que se encontraba ahora saliendo de los grandes árboles de la escuela parecía perdido y no era raro que lo estuviera ahí.<br>El suceso fue demasiado rápido, todo iba bien, él saludo, las preguntas típicas pero en solo unos instantes el chico la tenía tomada de la nuca y sus labios posados en los de ella.  
>Estaba en shock ni siquiera preguntarse qué pasaba solo tenía la vista perdida y de un empujón se separo de él y su instinto le dijo q se defendiera así que levanto la mano abierta para proporcionarle una gran bofetada por su atrevimiento pero antes el agarro su muñeca y la atrajo hacia ella tanto que solo estaba a escasos centímetros sus rostros. Perdió el control no sabía que estaba pasando pero su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín. Él acorto un poco más la distancia y ella el milímetro que faltaba, solo fue un toque de labios ninguno movió los suyos pero cuando se separaron vieron que lo que hicieron estaba mal. Sé le nubló la vista por unas gotas cristalinas que se formaba en sus ojos el solo bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza pero los dos tuvieron las mismas preguntas "¿qué sucedió?"<br>Salió corriendo de allí ni siquiera recordó su principal propósito, encontrar al chico de la trenza se poblanas todo y solo corrió no quería saber nada se sentía demasiado mal consigo misma para ahora ver a esos ojos zafiro después de eso.

_**Vista de Ranma**_  
>el chico buscaba a su prometida para poder invitarla a celebrar un gran fin de clases pero gracias a todos esos estudiantes ansiosos por salir corriendo le costó mucho trabajo. Solo empezó a llamarla y empujar gente para tratar de visualizarla pero después de un rato que todos se iban la vio.<br>Nunca pensó que vería algo igual su mundo se vino abajo de un momento a otro fueron quizá un par de minutos para hacerlo  
>vio la escena vio que él la acerco con toda su fuerza para besarla y algo dentro de él se formo...odio<br>quería matarlo no le importaba que sucediera lo mataría a costa de todo hasta de su propia libertad pero el acto seguido hizo que todo ese odio se volviera decepcione y sufrimiento; tristeza absoluta al verla a ella no desistir de los intentos de el chico cerdo.  
>el verlos unidos en una forma de beso lo destrozo y por ellos solo retrocedió sus pasos para después empezar a correr como un loco y saltar sobre todos los tejados con una ira profunda que hizo que unas lagrimas de rabia salieran y se esparcieran por el aire.<p>

Todo se descompuso ella no lo veía ya para nada a la cara, él la ignoraba, era como si ni siquiera vivieran en la misma casa se volvieron transparentes tanto él para ella como viceversa.

Una noche que era alumbrada por una media luna brillante ella se armo de valor y salió a afrontarlo todo y buscar respuestas ya que después de todo el coraje hacia ella misma ya era mucho pero de repente esa horrible indiferencia de él la desconcertó e hirió.  
>Lo busco en su cuarto pero solo el gran panda estaba allí así que sin duda fue al dojo que permanecía prendido.<br>Entro y el no quiso voltear la noto pero prefería seguir como si nada ya no le importaba. Ella trato de captar su atención pero los intentos fueron nulos. Al desesperarse frunció el seño y se acerco para tomarlo del brazo pero el descaradamente se soltó con fuerza y termino con el contacto que la chica deseaba para captar su atención.  
>la conversación empezó con frialdad para terminar con la pelea más horrenda que pudieron tener.<br>Ella salió llorando hacia su cuarto con nada de cuidado de despertar a alguien y el solo encajo en su puño en las lozas del dojo que hizo que todas se levantaran  
><strong>Fin del flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella iba caminando en las calles de Nerima al atardecer con la misión de hacer las compras que le encargo su hermana más que nada para distraerla pero de todos modos ella iba con la vista baja sin ningún pensamiento o bueno quizás solo uno-[Ranma]-<br>después de todo sabia que ya no habría oportunidad con el pero sus sentimientos la traicionaban y no desaparecerían tan fácil quizás ni lo harían y le dolía demasiado. Desde ese día ya no tuvo contacto alguno con el chico de la pañoleta ni deseaba tenerlo.  
>Demasiado ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no logro notar la presencia de aquella maligna criatura que la veía con odio, ira y con ganas de matar un ser con sangre fría desde hace una semana.<br>La chica Tendo ahora enrollada en un listón rosa que no había percibido hasta sentirlo alrededor de ella, fue jalada con fuerza hasta caer y herirse.

Enfrente de la perversa persona estaba ella boca abajo al suelo pero la veía con espanto y confusión. Ya no era la que antes estaba tras su prometido ahora era otra su mirada era vacía no parecía en sus cabales, su sonrisa daba terror ya que lanzaba algo de odio y daba el toque de maldad en ella; al parecer le gustaba verla tirada y llena de tierra.  
>La joven de pelos azulados se paro ya que su ahora contrincante no tenía fuerza en el lazo en esos momentos pero antes de que tuviera equilibrio cayo siendo jalada de nuevo ahora reclamo preguntando la razón del acto -estoy haciendo que te acostumbres al suelo ya que ahí terminaras cuando acabe contigo por fin-con un tono frío lo dijo que hizo que akane se diera cuenta que esto no sería broma así que no perdió tiempo para pedir la batalla que decidiría su paradero la derrota o la victoria.<br>Acepto el reto, soltó su listón para prepararse a la lucha, también ella se puso en posición y todo comenzó.

Correr, saltar, golpear, cortar, sangrar, caer, arrastrar y dolor; los diferentes sucesos y acciones que pasaron para esta gran batalla pero pase lo que pase no se daban por vencidas una con el labio abierto y rapada su mejilla al igual que todas sus piernas, los brazos rasguñados con lo que parecían garras pero en este caso uñas la otra la ceja abierta y con un hilo de sangre en la nariz golpes en ambos antebrazos y abiertas unas pequeñas partes de sus piernas.  
>Parecía algo de vida o muerte, ataco, por un momento se confundió no sabía dónde podía estar su contrincante pero no tardo en encontrarla ya que con su listón la golpeaba como látigo.<br>Desesperación era lo que sentía la chica de ojos avellana por eso saco todas sus fuerzas que restaban para sostener el lazó y jalarla hacia ella, con ese ágil movimiento ya la tenía a su merced ya que ella controlaba el gran listón empezó a azotar contra su alrededor pero ya no con tanta fuerza con la que habría podido antes.  
>La gimnasta estaba al borde del colapso apunto del O.K pero resistió para tener la ultima charla con su enemiga a muerte.<p>

-esto no ha acabado Tendo aun peleare-  
>-no entiendo todas tus razones-<br>-hiciste que Ranma se alejara de mi, por tu culpa jamás me amara-  
>-siempre es lo mismo pero ya se ha acabado y he cometido un error pero no puedo perder más por intentar lo que ahora me has hecho decidir-<br>-maldita seas yo no te dejare ir-  
>-esto se acabo e iré a que la vida siga con su curso sea cual sea el final-<br>-no...t..te lo pe...Permi...tire-callo inconsciente  
>-Kodachi eres una desquiciada pero gracias a ti veo que ahora ya nada me puede afectar iré y me liberare de todo esto ya no hay nada que pueda perder y el final no podrá doler más que la muerte que paso día a día-<p>

se fue corriendo a su hogar como pudo no le quedaba energía pero el entusiasmo que le provocaba su acto le regresaba lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>El en el dojo sin mucho que hacer. lo mismo que hace todo el tiempo en ese lugar que se volvió sumamente importante para él. Probablemente su lugar secreto donde descargaba sus sentimientos, se ayudaba a relajar y olvidarse de todo pero ahora ya no lo lograba seguía pensando en el mismo tema y lo cansaba más que todo era lo que hacía le afectaba tanto que quedaba sin energía para seguir pero creyó que si lo seguía intentando lo lograra; solo no perdía la fe para ese momento tan destructivo en su vida no regresara a su cabeza por unos 5 minutos era todo.<p>

La desesperación fue al extremo llego a imaginar los sucesos y empezaba a aventar patadas sin control e hizo que el altar de ese tradicional gimnasio se inclinara dejando caer dos cosas que se quebraron sin ningún cuidado. No podía creer que esto afectara tanto tomo sus cabellos para estirarlos, estaba demasiado arto y más por no haber podido tener suficiente conciencia para evitar eso.  
>Lo levanto como pudo pero paro al oír el estruendoso sonido de la puerta deslizarse y azotarse sin piedad alguna. su vista se poso en la puerta que tenia ahora presente a la menor de las Tendo con una vista terrorífica gracias a su estado pero cargaba con ella una sonrisa y estaba agitada por el haber llegado tan rápido el solo pudo sorprenderse, quedarse en shock y oír un -Ranma no hables solo escúchame-<p>

* * *

><p>la chica llego corriendo no sabía cómo había logrado esa velocidad pero ahora se encontraba enfrene de él con una mano en la pared tomando aire, aguantando el dolor y tratando de articular las palabras que necesitaba.<br>Después de la petición tomo un minuto para tomar aliento y con eso solo pudo pensar y desear-[mama por favor ayúdame]- y comenzó con un suspiro para proseguir con palabras

-escucha se que he cometido un error y tengo que admitir que no sé cómo enfrentarlo ya que jamás e tenido un pleito contigo que se haya originado por mi causa. No me justifico porque se lo que paso y tu también pero me siento demasiado mal, estoy muriendo con lentitud. El coraje hacia mis actos es tan grande que ni yo misma me deseo la vida y el acto no tiene perdó que tu no me quisieras oír pero tengo que decirte esto ya que lo e perdido todo cuando tu te alejaste de mi de esa forma, y la verdad ya no puedo perder nada. Solo escucha y si quieres no respondas pero escucha TE AMO y sé que tu sientas lo contrario a mí y lo acepto mas no voy a obligaste a nada solo necesitaba decírtelo por que se que me arrepentiré de no hacerlo. Lo único que pido es tu perdón y lo pienso ganar de la forma que sea necesaria pero no puedo vivir con tu odio antes quietarme la vida, por favor discúlpame quédate conmigo-bajo la vista al instante y su cabello cubrió su rostro dejando sombrío llorando para descargar lo que sentía pero no planeaba que ese acto apareciera ya que solo haría que sintiera el compasión por ella y no quería una disculpa por ese motivo la quería para ver si sus palabras lograban abrir su corazón y volver a darle vida a él también.

* * *

><p>Termino de decir su prometida, él sintió mucho con eso los recuerdos de su vida ahí vinieron en segundos en todos estaba ella de alguna manera desde amiga hasta el amor de su vida. No pudo contenerse así que desahogo también lo que sentía en base de lágrimas.<br>Sus palabras fueron grandes tanto que al oír la frase que más añoraba oír de ella hizo que en su camino obscuro apareciera ese rayo de luz que siempre se encuentra afuera del camino.  
>se seco la cara con su brazo y levanto la vista con una media sonrisa para contemplar a esa chica, lo pensó muy rápido sabia que a pesar de todo ella también merecía una oportunidad como todas las que ella le había dado a él y sin saber ella de sus sentimientos pero él con saber que sentía lo mismo ella la perdonaba de todo no había que pensarlo mucho su corazón se lo pedía y lo seguiría por fin una vez.<p>

-akane te perdono-ella alzo el rostro con asombro era increíble lo que dijo no pensó que fuera a esa levanto del suelo dejando los restos de las cosas que había tirado para acercarse a ella-también te amo-con eso la cara se le ilumino instantáneamente estaba a punto de ir corriendo hacia el pero para asegurarse que todo era real pregunto después de un pellizco en su brazo para comprobar no estar en sueños-es cierto?-el solo asintió y le sonrió ella empezó a llorar de nuevo con alegría ahora.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba resuelto su vida sería feliz desde ahora pero un gran ardor y dolor la contuvo de correr a sus brazos un frío metal se había incrustado en su espalda; una daga. Todo paso rápido ella caía al piso por el daño, el chico de la trenza corría por ella y una chica gimnasta se reía viendo la trágica escena.<p>

-Ran..ma-llamo ella el desde el suelo boca abajo, llego junto a ella para tomaría en brazos como aquella vez en Jusenkyo y poder ayudarla de la única forma que pensaba.  
>Él la iba a levantar pero ella se rehusó solo le dio a entender que deseaba una cosa. Se acercaron cara a cara para después unir por fin sus labios en un delicado beso que ellos deseaban desee tanto tiempo.<br>Él en shock no sabía qué hacer ahora pensaba solo que no podía irse de sus manos así que estaba parando cuando oyó un susurro de ella diciendo-te amo...-con eso ella cerro sus ojos para siempre ya no resistió mas decidió descansar para siempre pero con la felicidad que obtuvo después de todo.

Él empezó a llorar otra vez con los ojos muy abiertos ahora, lagrimas desbordaban por sus ojos a montones, era algo más doloroso que lo que sintió antes verla de nuevo de esa forma lo único y ultimo que se oyó decir de su boca fue un -asesina..!-y volteo a ver a la chica gimnasta que veía la escena con una cara tenebrosa que reflejaba una locura eterna.

Quizás su relación no siguió como les hubiera gustado pero solo había algo seguro había una asesina loca más encerrada en un manicomio probablemente arrepintiéndose de sus actos, un chico muerto en vida que por ahora su rutina de vida estaba detenida pero no sabía que el destino le tenía algo preparado y un alma que descansaba en paz por lograr liberar sus sentimientos y alma al saber que fueron correspondidos por un amor que se consumirá de otra forma.

FIN

Bueno espero que si haya llegado a leer esto hasta el final…lo que sucede es que no lo siento de mis mejores trabajos pero quiero compartirlo con la gente que luego tiene sus ataques de depresión y ya saben…jejeje. Muy drástico cierto? jamás pensé que esto acabara diferente en realidad creo que el final fue lo mejor. No se si seguir tengo que admitir que quería hacer de esto algo que hiciera volar la imaginación de uno y bueno crear su propia continuación o dejarlo ahí jeje .Espero que me dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos lo mejor es que gracias a ellos sigues aprendiendo y continuar con esto así que vallan a ese botoncito y dejen un pequeño review para esta autora por favor se admiten anónimos. Agradezco que hayan leído esta historia mía y que luego puedan apoyarme en otras que espero surjan.


End file.
